


Macarons and Garters

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Christmas in July present for Emilianna-Pond</p>
<p>Prompt: Garters, Velvet Ribbons, Macarons, Peonies</p>
<p>Ruben Gold plans weddings and works as a divorce attourney. Belle French is a florist and makes the best macarons anyone has ever tasted. Together, they make an amazing team, but it seems everyone but them knows it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macarons and Garters

“So.” Belle French said as she picked up a plate, effectively clearing off the last table. “How long do you think this one will last?”

Ruben Gold didn't look up from the chair he was sitting in, marking a few things on his clipboard. "Oh...five months before the spark is gone. Within a year they'll come back to me for a divorce. Unless he gets deployed. Then it'll be after that. But much more messy."

Belle frowned, glancing over to the happy couple that were saying goodbye to their last guest. "I like to think distance would make the heart grow fonder."

Gold snorted, and Belle stuck her tongue out at him as she disappeared into the kitchen to finish putting everything away and doing the last of the dishes.

A year ago she would have been put off by Gold's dark humor and rather gloomy outlook on romance. Now she took it in strides. After all, what was she to expect from a wedding planner who doubled as a divorce attorney? Gold watch her disappear into the back, always a flurry of movement at these things. It seemed impossible for her to be the same small-town librarian he used to know. He had been lucky, really, to meet her again while planning one of his first weddings, seeing how she'd grown and graduated from small-town libraries to her own floral business. Ever since he’d taken full advantage of her flourist and catering skills and she was all-too-happy to put up with every frivilous demand he’d make all for the sake of his client’s wedding. As of late, they had become an unstoppable team.

As he looked at the schedule for next month though, he couldn't help but feel like things were changing.

"Will you need me any next month?"

He blinked. Belle had appeared from the back, her shoes in her hand as she unwove her signature velvet ribbon from her hair. It was always velvet, and she always chose a color to match the wedding.

"You alright?"

"Yes of course, dearie. Being on my leg all day, you know how it is." He lied. Truthfully this was the best part of it. Seeing Belle all dressed up with an apron to cater or arrange flowers was one thing, seeing her feet bare and loose curls down from whatever up-do she gave herself was something else entirely.

"I know." She said, not a hint of pity in her gaze as she smiled sweetly at him. "So how does next month look?"

"It's..." He faltered. He was only planning one wedding next month, letting that be his last one he did. But somehow the thought of not having this connection to Belle left him...empty. Somehow every He cleared his throat. "I won't need you next month. I'm only planning one wedding and then I plan to retire."

Belle seemed to deflate for a moment before her smile returned, though now it didn't reach her eyes. "Oh. Well that's great though! Where are you retiring to?"

"Back home to Storybrooke. I plan to re-open my pawn shop."

"It's not really retiring if you're working."

"Perhaps, but I can't sit idle for the rest of my life. I'll get too restless."

"True. I'll have to come see your shop when I visit papa in the Summer. Should I bring you something when I visit?"

She was grinning now, and he couldn't help but grin back at her. "You know what I want, dearie."

"Of course."

Belle held up her hand, revealing a plastic pouch tied with a velvet ribbon that matched the one that had been in her hair. Inside, were a myriad of colorful treats. Gold swallowed. Just the sight of Belle's signature macarons were mouth watering. Without fail she always saved him some.

"Your only weakness." She teased.

Not his only one, but he couldn't say that aloud could he?

"You know me well.”

She dropped the bag in his hand, smiling brilliantly, her eyes almost sparkling. A silence stretched between them as he turned over the sweets in his hand, noting she spared no shortage of his favorite flavors. She spoiled him, really. It was on the tip of his tongue to say...something, but then Belle was clearing her throat, and the moment was over.

"I uh...I need to head home I guess." She said. "It's late and I have to do some quick inventory at the shop tomorrow morning."

"Y-yes." Gold stammered deftly. "Of course. Have a good night."

"You too Mr. Gold."

She turned away, leaving him in an empty reception hall with the rest of the cleaning crew and a clipboard full of nonsense.

"Belle!" He called, standing quickly, ignoring the way his bad leg screeched in protest. But it didn't matter because she was turning around to face him, and her eyes were back on him. "I might need you after all."

"Oh?" She asked. "For the wedding?"

"Yes. Fancy a trip back home?"

"To Storybrooke?"

Gold nodded, retrieving the gold-tipped came that was leaning against the wall. "My son is the one getting married."

Belle lit up at that. "Neal? You're planning the wedding? I didn't know he proposed!"

"Yes he did and yes I am." He chuckled. "And I want this to be special for him and Emma. I need you...r..." He faltered. Her. He needed her. "Your floral expertise. Emma wants peonies at the wedding."

Belle hummed "They can be a challenge to work with."

"Indeed they are."

"And I don't suppose anyone would complain if I made a few macarons for the occasion."

"Indeed they wouldn't." Gold was smiling now. "I'll email you the details.

Belle smiled. "Sounds perfect. Goodnight, Ruben."

"Goodnight Miss French."

They didn't see each other again until a week later, finding themselves back in the sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine. Belle fell right back into step, finding herself at Granny's or the Library or her father's shop if she wasn't with him taking notes about the wedding. Gold had been right when he said he wanted this wedding to be special. Where he would normally tell a bride and groom his opinion on things when it came to the decorations, he gave Emma full reign over what she wanted, letting she and Neal have their fairy tale wedding. Amongst it all, Belle suddenly found her hands full with arranging peonies and making bouquets.

"How's New York?" Her father asked one day as Belle worried her lip over an arrangement of light pink peonies. "Is the store doing well?"

"It was when I left. Lumierre is in charge. It's in good hands." Belle said.

"Are you not going back?"

"Depends." She said, turning the vase to be sure everything was even and looking good.

“On?”

“How the wedding goes.”

Maurice rolled his eyes, turning away with his clipboard to begin taking inventory of the daisies. “I don’t see how this wedding is important.” He said simply. “You should be thinking about your own wedding.”

“I do.” Belle said, putting the vase of peonies to the side. “All the time. But I can’t very well have a wedding without a groom.”

“Well then you know what you’re looking for.” Moe gave her a wide smile. “There are a number of fine men in Storybrooke, my petal. I’m sure you’d get along with any number of them. Why, Gaston is--”

“Dating Ruby.” Belle interrupted, coming over to kiss her father’s cheek. “I’ll find my knight in shining armor on my own, papa. I promise.”

“A knight? My little girl deserves a prince!”

“A prince won’t let me come along to slay a dragon! Now, you finish the inventory. I have a lunch date with Ruby and Aurora.”

“Fitting right back in aren’t you, my petal?”

Belle only grinned as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door and down the familiar street to Granny’s. The other two girls were there, sitting in their usual spot, chatting as if they were never separated.

“So has Philip popped the question yet?” Belle asked as Ruby brought them all some ice tea.

Aurora’s cheeks reddened. “Why does everyone assume he will?”

“Because he’s been eyeing you since you were literally in elementary school.” Ruby said. “Come on haven’t things been going well? You think he’s cute right?”

Aurora only huffed. “Philip has been fine but it’s not as if he’s my only option. I happen to think Lt. Jones is quite cute too.”

“The sailor who runs the fish shop?”

“Ah yes date him to put a fire under Philip’s ass!” Ruby laughed. “Nice plan, Rora you’re craftier than me.”

Aurora only stammered some form of protest as she smacked Ruby in the arm.

“So, Belle. Why won’t you be going back to New York?” Aurora asked, changing the subject easily.

Belle shrugged casually. After all she couldn’t tell them the real reason could she? That she’d somehow fallen for Storybrooke’s dragon of the pawnshop. That somehow she found the cane just as sexy as his chocolate brown eyes. No, they’d think she’d gone mad. Well, maybe she had.

“I’m not a city girl.” She finally said. “I’ve been feeling homesick.”

Ruby laughed, and opened her mouth, no doubt to call her out on her lie, but then the door to Granny’s was opening, and Ruben Gold was standing in the doorway.

“Belle! There you are.” He said, and Belle knew his annoyed voice when she heard it. Obviously there was a hiccup in the wedding planning, and Gold hated hiccups.

In a moment the brunette was on her feet. “Coming.” She said, looking apologetically to the other two. “Sorry I’ll be back in a couple hours. Movie night instead?”

“Sounds fun! Aurora agreed. “Watch out for the dragon’s fire breath.”

Belle only rolled her eyes before she was moving swiftly to Gold’s side, and they were moving down the street as Gold rambled to her about something inaudible through the restaurants windows.

“Homesick.” Ruby repeated, clicking her tongue.

“More like lovesick.” Aurora agreed.

Belle listened intently as Gold ranted, talking about how everyone was being nightmarish to work with and of course he’d need fairy lights why did they think he wouldn’t? And someone wanted to actually try and suggest streamers, as if this were a child’s party and not his son’s wedding. After a moment Belle listened less to the words and more to the way his accent glided over them, how it got thicker as he was more annoyed, and for a moment Belle wondered if it got thicker when he was…

“So I need to know where we’re putting the peonies.” Gold finally said as they entered the building the large reception hall. “Because honestly these people have no sense of direction.”

Belle smiled as they entered, greeted by Neal and Emma.

“I’m thinking I’ll weave some into the archway.” Belle said, looking to Gold for approval before remembering this wasn’t just ANY wedding and turning her attention to Emma. The blonde nodded. “And then, I’ve prepared a few vases that can line the walkway and be put on the end of the gift tables. The centerpieces are up to you, of course Emma but I believe you have enough colors that mix and matching them wouldn’t be a problem…”

“Sounds like you know what you’re doing, Belle.” Neal said with a chuckle.

Belle shrugged. “I only learned from experience.”

She wondered if she imagined the quirking on Gold’s lips. Emma smiled, “I love the idea. I trust you, Belle just make it pretty. Oh! Do you think you could weave some blue ones into my band for my veil?”

“I don’t see why not. I’d need to see it to make sure…”

“Come on, then.” Emma said with a grin, leading her out of that room and to another, more cozy one obviously meant for the bride to change in.

The blonde was all-too happy to show off her dress, talking of how Ariel was insistent on making it perfect for her. How the fittings were long. Belle turned the veil over in her hands, feeling a pang of jealousy when Emma talked about Neal and how he proposed.

“It wasn’t anything huge. He was just like ‘We need to do that marriage thing you in?’ and that was that. He made up for it with a fancy dinner though. I didn’t think I’d be the big white wedding kind of girl, but it’s...nice. Gold’s surprised me most of all, though.”

“How so?” Belle asked, placing the veil carefully back in it’s place on the dress.

“Because he’s such an old grouch. I was skeptical of him planning the wedding, but he’s paying for it too. He’s actually being...nice.”

“He’s always nice.” Belle said, unable to bring to mind an instance where Ruben Gold was malicious to her. Emma only laughed. “What? He is.”

“Of course YOU’D think that.”

All Belle could do was blush and pretend to be engrossed in the dress.

Outside, Gold had turned his attention from the florist to the decorations. The tablecloths weren’t there, but the tables were arranged correctly, and the lights were strung around the raptors, draping the room in what would be an intimate glow. Now if only…

“You know, papa, for a wedding planner you’re really bad at seeing love.”

Gold blinked, turning to his son with a carefully managed emotionless expression. “What are you talking about?”

“Really? You see love all the time and you don’t see it?”

Gold only scoffed, “Hardly. Not everyone is as lucky to find real love and devotion as you and Emma, son. Most of the newlyweds I plan for are back to me within three years for a divorce.”

Neal only rolled his eyes, patting his father on the shoulder. “Papa you’re as dense as I was.”

“What’s that--”

Gold’s retort was cut off by the door to the hall opening, a tall man dressed in a dark suit stepping in. “The catering, sir.” He said, producing a folder of papers to look over.

“Thank you, Dove.” He ignored the pang that ran through him as he inspected the menu. The classic beef, fish, and chicken were there as well as many fine wines and champagnes. Gold frowned, having to remind himself that the flowers would at least be perfect.

“What is it Papa?” Neal asked, looking over his father’s shoulder to find something that made him frown.

Dove’s lips twitched up into a smile. “I’ll make notes of the macarons, sir.”

“Yes see that you do.” Gold said curtly, shoving the folder back at him as he stalked out of the hall and down the street.

“Ah.” Neal said, crossing his arms. “Macarons…”

“Yes. And velvet ribbons.” Dove agreed.  
Gold tried to make himself focus on the way the spinning wheel turned, the squeaking of the smooth wood under his fingers calming his jagged nerves. What did they know? Belle, no Miss French, was nice. She always was. Ever since when she and her father first arrived in Storybrooke she’d been nice. Sharp and witty. Certainly the best conversationalist in the whole bloody town. But love? Certainly not. Belle deserved a prince to sweep her off her feet. Not...Not him.

The bell above his door rang, and he mumbled something about being closed.

“You didn’t have the closed sign up…” He looked up immediately to see Belle smiling at him. She always smiled at him. “Should I come back later?”

He shook his head. “Of course not. Something you needed?”

“Well I got to thinking and I realized I hadn’t gotten Neal and Emma a wedding present.” She moved to a corner, inspecting a mobile of glass unicorns. “I thought you might have some ideas.”

Gold only shrugged, moving to his proper place behind the counter. “The wedding is my present to them.”

Belle hummed in response, and she suddenly seemed to be in no hurry as she flitted around his shop. Every time she found a piece she liked she’d ask about it, and he’d grumble out an answer. Pretending he was busy. Pretending his eyes weren’t lingering on her and only her. Pretending how he didn’t notice that she liked to chew on her lower lip when she was curious. Pretending how he wasn’t wondering how they’d taste…

“Why do you spin?” She asked suddenly, and he had to blink himself from his thoughts, but then she was running her hand over his spinning wheel and lord if that wasn’t somehow the most erotic thing…

“My aunts taught me. In Glasgow.” He explained.

“Oh right! You’ve told me about them before.” She said, turning to something else.

Gold found himself standing, following her like a puppy as she walked from shelf to shelf, finally stopping in front of a porcelain teaset to pick up a cup and turn it in her hands. Such soft hands…

“This is gorgeous.”

“That belonged to my aunts in Glasgow as well.”

Neither of them realized how close he was, so really it should have been no surprise when Belle squeaked and the cup tumbled from her hand and onto the floor.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, mortified. “It’s...It’s chipped.”

He shook his head, taking it from her, letting his fingers brush hers. “It’s just a cup.” He said.

A tension in the shop was suddenly strung like a bow. She was close. So close. He could see the way her cheeks reddened. Smell the faint rose vanilla scent of her perfume. Her eyes were on his. Impossibly blue. Searching his. It would be so easy to...He swallowed, remembering himself. He was an old cripple. Belle deserved a prince.

“No matter.” He said, moving to place the cub back on its shelf, breaking the tension.

Belle exhaled, dawning that odd disappointed look she’d had before. “Right. Of course. I’ll just...Perhaps they’d like a book?”

“Of course. I’m...sure they would.”

And just like that, she was bidding him goodbye and the bell was ringing to signal her departure. Gold buried his face in his hand. Idiot. That’s what he was.

Belle’s destination was the library. It seemed Storybrooke had not expanded is selection much since she’d been gone, but she didn’t mind so much. The place was small. Cozy. Every book had a story worth telling, and she was pretty sure she’d read them all at least once during her life in the sleepy town.

She found herself on a ladder, searching for a book she knew was there somewhere. She was only vaguely aware of the door opening, but the sound of the gold-tipped cane hitting the floor and the heavy footsteps she knew.

“Need a book as well, Mr. Gold?”

She heard him chuckle, and grinned down on him. She’d been annoyed before. Needed to get out of the shop before she did something foolish like slap him or kiss him or both. But somehow with him looking up at him with warm eyes and a smile she couldn't bring herself to think about anything but how soft his hair looked...

“I don't need a book, but you were so busy browsing that I forgot to ask to make sure the macarons would be ready.”

Belle rolled her eyes. Macarons. It was always macarons. He loved the sweets. If Ruben Gold ever had a weakness, it was his sweet tooth.

“Emma’s already given me the colors, and Neal has even requested a special color from me. The flavor will probably be standard, but the color will be a fun challenge to perfect.”

“Excellent.” He said with a nod, as if trying to remember he was supposed to be putting on the grumpy wedding planner persona. She shook her head, turning her attention back to the shelf. “Well at the very least the flowers and desserts will be perfect. Honestly these buffoons-- What ARE you doing?”

“Trying to find a book. There’s one somewhere here filled with fairy tales I thought would make the perfect wedding present.”

“Fairy tales.” He deadpanned.

“Well of course! What better wedding present than reminding them that true love can be found everywhere?”

“Of course. True love and a fairies and imps who spin straw to gold and glass slippers. Anywhere.”

Belle only stuck her tongue out at him, but then “Ah!” She reached over, pulling out a thick volume with “Once Upon A Time” printed on the leather cover. She only had a moment to enjoy her victory before the ladder swayed, and she was toppling down. Vaguely, she heard the sound of the cane clattering to the floor before strong arms had caught her. Belle gasped looking to Gold, who seemed to be just as surprised as she was. But then his face contorted into one of agony, his ankle screeching in pain.

“Oh god, Ruben!” Belle cried, scrambling to get out of his arms, mourning the loss of them around her. “Sit down! Let me get you--”

“I’m fine, dearie.” He said, his voice only cracking a little when he tried to stand normally.

Belle hurried him over to a chair, stammering apologies all along the way. Before Gold could argue she was disappearing, returning with an ice pack to put over his ankle.

“Better?” She asked, worrying her lower lip. He just nodded. “What did you do that for?!”

“You could have broken your neck!” Gold snapped back, and Belle only frowned at him.

But then she was sighing, because he was right of course. Before she could talk herself out of it she leaned up, bringing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. “My brave knight.” She teased lightly. “Thank you.”

Gold could only nod, the pain in his ankle confirming that he wasn’t dreaming. He felt more like a foolish spinner.

Things changed between them then. Somehow, things were the same but vastly different. Every look was significant. Every brush of fingers sending sparks. Yet no other kisses came. Only soft words and reluctant mutters and smiles. It was driving Belle crazy.

“You’re not paying attention.” Ruby said.

Belle blinked, realizing that her fingers hadn’t even begun to weave the velvet ribbon into her hair. It wasn’t even braided.

“Sorry.” Belle said.

Ruby took the brush, beginning to work Belle’s curls into a braid. “What do you want tonight? Classic french braid? Maybe a fish tail?”

“I kissed Ruben.”

“That’s not a braid.”

“Ruby!”

“What? It’s not. Besides, it’s about time you kissed him! You’ve only been pining after him for like...ever.”

Belle sighed, running the soft velvet through her fingers. Gold ribbon tonight. To complement her dress. To complement…

“If things don’t go well I’m going back to New York.” Belle finally said. Ruby’s hands paused for a moment. “It’ll either work or it won’t right?”

“Right.” Ruby said, tying her braid off. “But you know what I say?” She tapped the gold velvet in Belle’s hand. “I say it’s time you got your man.”

Gold’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Kissed him. Belle had kissed him. Called him HER brave knight. But that wasn’t right. He wasn’t a knight at all. And he should really go with the blue tie. Yes.

“Papa, are you alright?”

Gold turned to look at his son, sighing as he began to work his tie into a knot. His boy was always so good. Concerned for his coward of a father. Getting married. Everything he wasn’t. “I don’t know. I haven’t felt like myself in ages, son. Not since I started planning weddings.”

“Well…” Neal stepped forward, folding his father’s matching hankerchief. “Why did you begin?”

“I was bored. Dove needed help.”

“Why did you continue?”

Gold sighed, slumping into his office chair. Because Belle had done the flowers. Because she’d offered to help with the food. Because her macarons were the best things he’d ever tasted. Because she smiled at him.

“I never saw blue like her eyes.” He finally said, letting the most obvious thing slip through.

Neal only laughed. “Papa you need to go get your girl.”

But then his son was walking away, and Gold shook his head. No, he was a coward. And Belle deserved so, so much more.

The rehearsal went well, but really it was the dinner that everyone was looking forward to. Toasts were made, tears were shed, and somehow Gold found his favorite brunette gravitating towards him, and he vaguely wondered if she planned the golden dress and ribbon.

“I’m almost jealous at how much people are enjoying the catering.” She said, sipping her glass of white wine.

“They enjoy the flowers much more.” He said.

Belle smiled, taking a moment to admire how she’d managed to tie the room together with the perfect combination of colors in her peonies. “Still, it’ll be odd not to do anymore weddings.”

“I’m sure if you wanted to you could start your own catering service and do them.”

She shook her head. “It wouldn’t be the same.”

Gold smiled at that before he could stop himself, and a brief silence wove between them.

“I was considering staying in Storybrooke.” Belle said, and Gold’s eyes were suddenly on her with so much hope it made his chest clench. “But, I think I’ll go back to New York.”

Something surged through him then, and he was speaking before he could stop himself "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I need..." She turned to look at him, and the words died on his tongue.

"My macarons?" Belle suggested

He swallowed "Yes."

“And floral skills?”

“Yes.”

She paused, eyes searching him for something, begging him for something he doubted he had. When she spoke again it was a whisper. "Is that all?"

She was close. Too close. Looking at him. Why did she have to be looking at him with those big blue eyes? For a moment, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell her everything. To fall at her feet and devote himself to her if only she’d continue to look at him. To smile at him. But then his hand began to tremblr, and his flight instinct kicked in, and all he could see was disappointment. And oh he couldn’t disappoint her.

“I...you...What else is there?”

Belle recoiled, hurt flashing behind her eyes for a moment and Gold suddenly loathed himseld for it. But then she was laughing, and he was left wondering what he’d done as she said a simple “Goodbye, Ruben.” And walked away.

He wanted to run after her, but he couldn’t bring his muscles to move, and he was stuck standing there, knowing he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life.

~

“You did not!”

Gold nodded at his son, bottle of scotch already empty on his desk. “I did.”

“She says ‘is that all you need’ and you say ‘what else is there?!’”

“Yes Neal we are all aware.”

Neal opened his mouth to retort, but then Emma was laughing behind him.

Something akin to a growl slipped from his throat “Something funny, dearie?”

“You.” Emma said simply. “The man who plans weddings. Best wedding planner this side of Manhatten and you can’t see a girl impossibly in love with you. Hopelessly, even. And she throws herself at you. And you fucked it up.”

“She’s not...I didn’t…”

“She is and you did.” Emma shrugged when Neal gave her a frown. “Look, it’s your life Gold. I just hope you don’t let your cynicism get in the way of your happiness.”

With that the blonde walked off, leavung Gold to bury his face in his hands. She was right, of course. He was a cynic. He was a coward. He’d fucked it up. How was it never so clear before?! How did he only know that he loved her after saying something so amazingly stupid?!

“What am I gonna do, Neal?” He asked in almost a sob.

“You’re gonna go get your girl.”

~

“He did not!”

“He did.”

Ruby’s voice became loud, and Belle had to hold the phone away from her ear as she shed her shoes. A bath. That’s what she needed. A nice long bath and a good book to get her mind off of those stupid eyes and that stupid hair and his stupid voice.

“I gotta go, Rubes.” Belle said once her friend had exhausted her colorful names. “I got packing to do.”

“Belle don’t...alright. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

Belle wasn’t expecting the knock at the door when she hung up and threw her phone onto the couch, nor did she expect who was on the other side.

“Ruben?! How did you--? Why are--? Did you walk all the way here?!”

And here she was, his Belle, barefoot and concerned for him. What a remarkable woman.

“You.” He said finally, breathing it out all at once. “I need you.”

Belle blinked. “What?”

“I need you. I need you to keep smiling at me. To talk to me about your bloody fairy tales. To chip more cups. To fall from more ladders. To watch foreign movies I couldn’t give a damn about on lazy Sundays. To flit around my shop and look pretty.” He took a breath, steadying himself on his cane. “I don’t expect you to ever love an old cripple like me, Belle…”

“Ruben.”

“But I promise if you just give me a chance I’ll do better. I won’t be so blind. I wont make you--”

“Ruben!”

She reached out and took his hand, and the next thing he knew her lips were on his. A noise of relief rumbled from the back of his throat as he pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

“Shut up.” She breathed. “And get in here.”

The kiss became fierce then. Harder. Passionate. Filled with years of pent up hunger for the other that when he ran his tongue over her lips and she parted to allow entrance they were both moaning. It was nothing short of a miracle that they made it to the bed.

“Off.” Belle said, tugging at his jacket.

He was all too happy to obey, tossing it to the side. His tie followed, and then his undershirt. He shivered as her hands roamed his lean form, she nibbled her lower lip, and he leaned down to replace her teeth with his, scooting her back onto the pillows and savoring every delicious sound she made as he took great care to unzip her dress. Her skin was so soft, and when his lips moved from her lips to her neck he found she tasted better than any macaron she’d ever made. As he slid her dress off her, his fingers explored every inch of newly exposed skin. Finally his fingers found her legs, and he groaned as they brushed the silken fabric.

“Woman do you know all my weaknesses?” He growled against her ears.

“Macarons and garters?” She giggled out breathlessly.

He nipped at her earlobe, his mouth traveling down to kiss every inch of her before slowly removing the garters with his teeth, letting them nip at every sensitive spot until finally, FINALLY she was gloriously naked beneath him.

“Why velvet?” He rasped when his fingers found their way into her hair.

“Huh?”

“Why always velvet?”

He tugged on the ribbon, unweaving it from her hair, She giggled. “It feels the best on skin.”

A wicked grin spread on his lips, and suddenly the ribbon was everywhere his fingers weren’t, gliding over her skin easily, sending shivers through her body.

“Ru...ben..” Belle eventually whimpered, tugging at his pants. “Need you.”

Without needing to be told twice, he was shucking off his bottoms. When their lips met again it was soft, his fingers tracing nonsense patterns on her back and arms as she reached between them, lining them up. Their moans intertwined as he entered her, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. They shuddered together and then he was moving, losing all of his senses except for her whimpers and moans in his ear and the feel of her under him, around him. Hugging him close to her as they moved together as one.

“Belle.” He gasped. Perfection. She was sheer perfection. “Belle. My Belle.”

“Your Belle.” She agreed breathlessly, pressure coiling mercilessly in her belly. “Ruben please…”

His thrusts became erratic, and a moment later she was shuddering with him, and they were riding out their climax. It wasn’t until later, when she was cuddled up next to him, that he realized he didn’t imagine that “I love you” that was muttered before she drifted off to sleep. Well. If a prince was what she wanted, he supposed he could try to be one..

~

The ceremony was gorgeous. The reception was perfect. The bouquet was thrown and caught by Aurora, and the garter landed so perfectly on Ruben Gold’s head that he wondered if his son didn’t take aim.

“So…” Belle French said, taking the silk garter from his head. “How long do you think this one will last?”

Gold smiled, looking from his son and his new wife smashing cake into each other’s faces to his perfect Brunette. He leaned over, giving her a firm kiss right in the middle of the reception. Because if he could find true love so could anyone.

“Forever, dearie.”


End file.
